


父与子

by Vienta



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, newt is the son of Dumbledore and Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: 格林德沃嫉恨为什么邓布利多对纽特那么好，于是他把纽特给xxoo了，之后得知了一个事实……





	父与子

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 真父子，双性Newt，不适者请不要继续往下看

格林德沃得知了这个消息，他难得露出一丝惊讶的表情，转头看了看背对着他蜷缩成一团的赤裸年轻人。这真的是完全没想到。

他快速而无声地扑过去，抓着年轻人圆润的肩头，牙齿凑在Newt耳边吹着气：“我刚刚从你的邓布利多教授那得到一个消息，你猜猜看是什么？”

棕发的年轻人不理他，灰绿色的眼睛空洞地望着墙壁  
“你竟然是我和阿不思的孩子！哈！”Newt痛呼一声，他被整个翻了过来，赤裸裸地暴露在格林德沃面前，身上都是方才欢爱时啃咬吸吮的痕迹，乳晕附近甚至留下了齿痕，“一个孩子，阿不思总是能给我惊喜。”

眼神里的狂乱忽然又变成了怜惜，格林德沃的手轻柔地摸上Newt的脸颊，小心翼翼仿佛对待一个珍宝，Newt几乎要为这份温柔感到迷惑。

“啊，你带着雀斑的样子还真是像阿不思年轻的时候。你就和他那时一样柔软……金棕色的头发……你有我一半的血”

男人的手忽然在Newt脑后收紧，强迫年轻人仰起头，格林德沃的鼻尖抵着Newt的动脉，仿佛在数着Newt的心跳。

格林德沃断断续续地笑了起来。

“我的一半血，难怪，难怪刚才草你会那么爽。这是杰作！Newt，猜猜如果你生下我们的孩子后他会长什么样？啊，这还太遥远了，你不如先叫我一声Daddy听听，嗯？……没关系，我们还有很多时间，我会让你喊着‘爸爸我要’、‘爸爸求你’。”他不紧不慢地抚摸着Newt的乳房，粗糙的指尖在小小的突起上揉捻，直到那边又一次充血挺立起来。

“Daddy will love you, babe”

 

***

 

Newt觉得自己快疯了，要么是已经疯了。他的亲生父亲正又烫又钝地嵌在他体内，灌了他一肚子的精液，他竟然没有抗拒反而为这背德的快感发了疯，在床上扭动着央求自己的父亲碰一碰被刻意忽视的胸部。

格林德沃像野兽一样狺狺笑着，一手握住上Newt右边的肉团狠狠揉了揉又松开，欣快地欣赏着年轻人肉感的身体在身下弹动的样子，下身更加用力地撬开自己孩子的内部深深埋进去。

“谁在操你啊，Newt”  
“啊啊……呜啊……是Daddy……啊好深……呜……”  
“Good boy.”

雌穴用力地收紧，酥麻的感觉从不断被啪啪撞击的部位一路上蹿，Newt眼神迷蒙发出了长长的呻吟，恍惚间用双腿夹住了身上男人的腰，朝着自己的父亲伸出手索要。

他的乳房贴上了格林德沃的胸口，像是向着虚假的神像敞开怀抱。


End file.
